Sonic Alter - A matryoshka Story
by ramue101
Summary: This is a story of a young teenage princess cat that goes to her birthday party at her dear friend's house in a different dimension, and something goes terribly wrong


As usual, I was in my castle sleeping in my bed. I started to wake up and saw a note, or an invetation on my dresser.  
"What the heck is this?," I wondered. I opened it and it said, "Dear Blaze, I heard it was your birthday today, so I invited you to my house. And I have some other friends I invited too, we all will be so excited when you come. We havn't seen each other in a while. And you don't have to worry about Baldy Nosehair. I just trashed him yesterday." I knew it was obviously from Sonic because he told me about this weird name the wisps on the Wisp Planet called Doctor Ivo Robotnik, and it was "Baldy Nosehair." I continued reading on. "We have cake, ice cream, and homemade chocolate chip cookies Amy made. Oh and don't worry, we won't surprise you, because we all know you hate being jumped or surprised." Finally. Someone who knows I hate that. I've always hated it ever since I got jumped when I was five, by a pack of strangers. They tortured me in gruesome ways, such as throwing me, slapping me really hard across the face, kicking me to the wall,and and yanking my three quills. I had three quills then, now I have five. I was in severe pain, and back then I haven't developed my powers yet. And since I was five, I obviously started bawling. I never forgot that terrible memmory, It made me feel nauseous.  
I continued reading. "Well I hope you are exited. I can't wait to see you. Your Friend, Sonic the Hedgehog." That was obviously the end of the letter. I had to admit I missed Sonic and I am very excited to see him. I started to look at what time I'm suppose to be there. and the letter said " five o'clock pm" So I didn't get ready until three. It was nine then. I started at three because it usualy took me an hour to get ready and another to get from The Sol Dimmension to Sonic's house. When I got there Sonic as promised didn't surprise me. I was so happy he understood And the first one to greet me was my dear friend,Amy rose."OMG! Hi Blaze!" She said very excited."hey." I said happily, we started to hug. "Everybody's so excited to see you." Amy continued "Oh I really hope you like my goodies." "Oh don't worry, I will." I answered. "Who made dinner?" I asked.  
"Rouge," Amy answered. "So I hope you have a really fun time"."I will I said back". Just then I realized I forgot about my close friend,  
Silver the Hedgehog. Now that I had thought about it, I started hoping he was there. I had an overflowing crush on him. My wish came true fast When I saw the back of him. He was talking to my aquaintance, Knuckles the Echidna. My heart started beating so fast I could hear it. I haven't seen Silver in a while Either. He's so cute innocent and naive. I started putting some light makeup on my cheeks to keep me from blushing. I looked in the mirror and it worked. I waited until their conversation was over. When it was I started walking toward him. Every step I took my heart started beating faster and was starting to think I was playing Slender,as if i was getting ready to collect the eighth page. When I was behind him I tappend him on the shoulder."for a half second i couldn't hear a thing. Next thing you know he turned around. "OMG! Blaze!" he said really surprised, and we started to hug.  
I almost felt myself blushing after that warm hug."I haven't seen you in forever," he said."I know,it felt like millions of years to me." I said and I think I almost started crying. "Have you seen Sonic yet?" Silver asked "He's really looking foward to seeing you"."Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" I realized.  
so I told Silver I would see him later, and Knuckles and I greet each other before I left. On the way I greeted Cream, the Chaotix team, Sally, Rouge Shadow, Honey, Tikal, E 123- OMEGA, E-123 GAMMA, Marine, Miles Prower, and Big. When I saw Sonic in the kitchen eating a chili dog, decided to sit next to him.  
Sonic surprised said "OMG! Hey Blaze!". I just realized three people said OMG at the beginning of their hellos. "Hello, Sonic" I answered. And we both hug.  
Then I just realized the same three people hugged me. And all three of them were hedgehogs! I thought, what the heck. I started wondering if hedgehogs are naturally loveable and huggable. "I've been waiting for so long to see you," Sonic continued. "Yeah it's been a long time hasn't it,"I answered.  
"You just had to put the Baldy Nosehair joke in the invetation, didn't you?" Sonic as I expected started cracking up."It never gets old, Blaze." Sonic answered. "Oh! It's about time to eat!" "About time?!" I said sarcasticly "I've been starving like there was no tomorow!." "Yeah. I don't blame ya."  
Sonic said,"HEY EVERYBODY IT'S DINNER TIME!" Sonic was screamming so loud It almost busted my eardrums. "Oh sorry I should've warned ya." "Oh no,  
it's okay!" I answered. After we had dinner we had Amy's goodies for dessert. And man were her goodies so delicious! After dessert, it was present time.  
I had lots of presents. And when I say alot, I mean alot! I got Jazz CD's from The Chaotix Team, a bouquet of flowers from Cream, a box of white chocolates from Silver,my (favorate kind too), an Ipod from Sonic, a whole lot of songs, I mean alot for my Ipod from E 123-OMEGA and Gamma, a kitchen set from Rouge and Sally,  
a highly programmed,super fast, one percent likely of getting viruses computer, a book i've always wanted, from Marine, a beautiful dress from Honey, athe newest and most expensive fencing lance from Knuckles, Espio, and Shadow, a golden glass set from Tikal, and a drawing of Amy and I from Big,surprisingly it was very neat, showed alot of detail and shows how skilled at drawing Big really is. That picture reminded me that Amy was the only one that didn't get me a present.  
I wasn't mad, but I wondered why she didn't, I felt a little sad, just a little, but it shook off quickly. I started to say goodbye to everybody and Strangely I couldn't find Amy, eventually, Sonic and I were the only ones left."You don't want to leave, do you? Sonic was true I didn't want to leave but I knew I had to. "I-I don't" I said " but I have duties at the castle... goodbye." As I was on my way home I heard sombody crying near the bench at the park near Sonic's house. I turned to look and saw Amy crying on the bench. I waklked foward to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Amy? why are you crying?" I said to her Amy's answer was "Oh I'm so sorry." "Sorry for what?" I asked. "I forgot to bring my present to your birthday party and everybody brought you a present, now I feel bad.  
" Oh no it's okay!" I said back. "Well good thing I have the present with me right now," and held a scarrlet box with two gold streamers around it. "Okay, let's see what this is." When I opened it, and I saw two butterfly clips, one pink and one aqua. "Amy I-I don't know what to say. Thank you," I responded. "No prob. Do you like the colors?" She asked. "The colors are perfect, I would expect you to get pink and purple, but this is perfect!" I said "Thank you Amy!" and then we both started to hug.  
Then we went our separate ways. I felt sick having to leave my friends after I just met them again. I felt nothing but pain when I had to go home without them. But then I just remembered Marine lives in the same dimension as me so maybe she can meet me at the castle sometime, but I couldn't help but look at the negatives. One day I will marry a prince, not Silver. After that thought I felt nauseous, very nauseous. I almost dropped my presents. But I knew I had to let all go and not cry. I was finally at the place where the portal was, but it was gone. No it was closed up. I knew I was in great trouble and realized something very bad was going on. "Ugh.. could it get any worse?!" It started pouring after that, and boy was I ticked. I started running for shelter. An hour later I appered at Sonic's house. "Well that was worthy of a trip," I said. I knock on Sonic's Door, and he answers it "Well don't you want to live me," Sonic jokes and started to chuckle. "Shouldn't have you been back home two hours ago?" "Yes, but the portal is either gone or closed up" I answered. "Hmm thats odd." Sonic says "Why would it be closed up?" "I don't know," I answered, "This must be some kind of plot to destroy the world" . "How could Eggman think of a plan and start on it so quick?" "I have a feeling it's not " I responded. "We have to find out whats causing this. And fast," Sonic said. "In the mean time you can stay with me. We don't have much strength this time of night. We need to get some rest." So I slept at Sonic's house, and when I woke up I left before Sonic woke up. I tried to find what could be causing the portal to be closed up. Then I remembered that the only way a portal could be closed up is if someonefrom a different dimesion was using the portal. And it wouldn't be this or my dimesion. So I searched everywhere for trouble, but couldn't find anything. It was night by then and I went back to Sonic's house to sleep. But when I entered his house, I couldn't find him anywhere. I figured that he was out with the club making stupid jokes, or being chased around by Amy. But I was wrong. I was going to put some pajammas on, unfourtunately they would have to be Sonic's. When I started searching in the closet I found a box that had some red stuff coming out it. I was hoping it was jam instead of blood. But when I opened the box, my heart started to drop. The box held a very bloody body, it was Sonic's. I knife was in his head, and there was blood galore, everywhere. I almost cried, but I told myself not to, Little did I know, someone was behind me the whole entire time. I had a feeling I was being watched. I turned around then a shot stabbed me in the shoulder. I couldn't feel myself and dropped, and everything went blurry. I felt like that for a while and I was shaking when I got up. I eventualy noticed That must be the one who is causing trouble. I went out of Sonic's house I started to look for the one who stabbed me with that shot. I was starting to feel crazy and I ran into Silver. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to run into y- you," I shouted. "Why do you sound so nervous," Silver answered back. " I-I don't know," I replied. "Ugh... listen I was stabbed with a shot by someone."  
I continued. "And the same person must have killed Sonic." "Sonic's dead?!" Silver sounded shocked. "Y-Yes" I replied. I was too embarrased to tell anyone I felt crazy. "What are you doing here still?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be in your timeline?" "I couldn't get there because the portal was closed up." Silver answered. "So I'm staying at Amy's house, I'll tell Amy You will be coming along. I have a feeling it wouldn't be safe at Sonic's house, at least it was Sonic's house." So we went over to Amy's house, when we were there I put on some of Amy's pajammas on. Of course I asked her. It was a long pink gown that matched my pink butterfly She gave me perfectly. I wasn't tired so I went out on Amy's balcony holding my box of butterfly clips Amy gave to me. I didn't know what to do. I just sighed and Silver went up on the balcony to see what I was doing I suppose. "Blaze? You seem a little nervous. Are you okay?" "Yes i'm fine,"  
I answered. "I'm just feeling worried, thats all." "You don't have to." Silver responded. "Whatever happens to you, i'll make sure okay. I'll find a cure to that shot that person gave you." "I told you just a little!" I snapped back. Wish I didn't. I felt guilty about yelling at Silver. "I'm only trying to help, just relax." He answered. I was supprised he didn't yell back at me. I sounded a little rude. "Whats in that box?" he asked. "Oh. it's just Amy's present for me," I replied. "Can I see whats inside it?" he asked in curriosity. "sure"  
I answered. So he went up to the rails of the balcony where I was and I opened the box up. "Wow. those are beautiful," he commented. "Yeah. I know what thinking," I said. "Aqua and pink, those match both of us." "You know what? I never thought of that before." he answered. So I put the aqua butterfly clip on his left ear and I put the pink one on my right ear.  
We both smiled and felt butterflies in my stomach. "Well we better get to bed." Silver said after the long silence. Thats all I remembered that night before I collaspsed. When I woke up I was in a soft and comfortable bed. I was surprised i wasn't dead. I figured it was the shot that made me faint. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I looked in the mear I saw some weired looking pattern on my face. No matter what I did, it just didn't come off, I was like whatever and I left the house trying to find the one who killed Sonic. But I didn't know what to do.  
Then an idea went to my mind. hey I should get the knife at Sonic's house and find who's the finger prints belong to, so I went over to miles's house. When I got there I asked him to experiment on the knife and explained to him what happened. Of course he was disapointed at the news of Sonic being killed like I was. While Miles was experimenting the knife, I went back to Amy's house. I knew Silver was going to be worried about me. So I went in the house and Silver was in the living room. "Blaze?! where were you? I was so worried," Silver jumped up looking scared. "I-I," I responded. "I was out to tell miles to experiment on the knife which Sonic was killed." "Oh. You should of told me before you left," Silver replied. "I know," I answered back about to cry. And Silver noticed me holding back my tears. "Blaze, why did you make that expression?" "I-I was keeping myself from... nevermind," "Tell me," Silver said. "You don't have to worry about keeping things from me." I was afraid he would say that. Since I had no other choice, I said "I was holding back my tears." "You don't have to" he ansered. "Why do you hide your feelings? It just hurts you. You might as well let it out." "Listen,  
I hate crying, thats why I don't do it. It embarrasses me," I answered. "Why?" He said back. "Ugh! I can't take it anymore!" "What?" Silver sounded shaky. "I-I like you. Okay?" I quickly dashed out of the house to the doughnut shop and buyed a coffee to calm me down. I put cream and sugar that Amy gave my in it and I relaxed a little. I stared at my coffee, and I started to freak out. I hid in the bathroom like a guard was about to detain me. I felt insane about something, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I felt like I just screwed myself up. I started to leave the doughnut shop. I found a store, and I started to go there. I wouldn't normally do that, but for some reason I did. I remembered the book of all of Sonic's friends. There were some I didn't know such as Chip, Fiona Fox, and Mighty the Armadillo.  
Each page held their finger print and signature. I had no Idea why I thought about it, I just did. I decided to buy a tacky red hoodie, which I normally would never do, I just wasn't myself that day. I went to their bathroom, and put the hoodie on. Normally I would have been discusted, but my opinions started to change for no reason. So I went back to Miles's house to see what how his experiment was going.  
but when I entered in I saw a dead, bloody body of a fox. It was Miles's body. I was shocked. And the knife was gone to. I was starting to get worried. And I also started thinking of the time that I was abused, when I was little. So when I walked out of the house, it was pitch black. And I started to run. I ended up in a forest, siilar to the forest in the game "Slender, the Eight Pages." I started getting scared think the Slender Man was real, and was going to kill me. I started freaking out at this point, I was lost in the forest to. I wanted to cry, but I kept myself from doing it. Then I started thinking of what Silver told me. He told me that I didn't have to hide my emotions. And a few tears fell down my cheeks. I forgot how crying felt. The last time I cried before then was when I was jumped by those strangers, and that was a long time ago. After that I promised myself I would never cry again, and I succeeded until now. Tears galore were down my face, I couldn't stop, but for some reason I felt more relaxed, and embarrassed. When I looked up I found a girl, a girl that looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I was so frightened, fire started coming out of the palms of my hands. And I went totally insane. We started fighting, but I was losing. She was so quick, and so fast. And it was so dark, I could hardly see her. I was getting my butt kicked. Eventually my sight was blurry and everything started going all bright, and aqua. I collapsed again. When I woke up, I was in a very comfortable bed. I recognized it. It was the room I selpt in last night, in Amy's house. "How did I end up here?" I thought. I felt so weak, I couldn't get out of the bed.  
Then the dorr cracked open, and It was Silver. I felt butterflies in my stomach. He looked a little concerned. Then I felt warm tears running down my cheeks. "I-I'm so sory," I wailed. "I'm not feeling myself lately." And I was surprised of what happened next. He kissed me, on the lips. "It's okay," Silver said back. "I knew how you felt about me anyway, because I love you too." I was shocked. Tears started flowing down faster. I eventually asked "Where's Amy? How did I end up here? Last time, I collapsed in the middle of a fight in the forest." "I found you, and I rescued you too. I put a shield around you, and tried to atack the person, but he or she was too fast. I couldn't even see him or her well." "Y-you r-rescued me? Th-thank you," and I started breaking out in hard pouring tears. "But what I know is..." Silver continued. "That person injured you pretty badly. and what happened to your eyes?" I looked in the mear on the side of my bed. My eyes were all red, and the odd part was, my irises are suppose to be yellow, but they were green. And my pupils were larger than normal. I was a little creeped. then I realize, going insane? weird face marks? I didn't even know how Silver didn't even see it. Weird eyes? different clothes oppinions? this must all be from the shot.  
"Silver?" I finally spoke again. "What?" he answered. I continued "I think the shot is chaning me." "It dosn't matter," Silver said. "I will always love you and will always protect you." I started to bawl again.  
Then we hugged, and I saw Silver crying too. Then he spoke again. "Blaze, you won't be hurt like this for long, because I'm going to heal you." I was wondering what was going to happen. He put each of his hands on my hips and started using his poweres, on me. In a few minutes after that, I was healed. Silver looked at me and said "It kills me to tell you this but, Amy was killed last night." "What?! No! she can't be dead," I wailed. "I'm afraid so," Silver answered. And day after day, I hear news of one of my friends being killed. One day I was hanging out with Silver at the bench in the park. We were talking to each other and we were having a good time until the moment came. I started getting upset about all of our friends dying, and I said "This is all my fault." "What?" Silver asked sounding worried. I answered back "You heared me. This is all my fault!" and I kicked Silver into the wall and I gasped. I wondered why would I do that to him, and started running, even faster then I have been lately. I started freaking out at Amy's house. And I collapsed. When I woke up I saw myself in the same room I woke up in last night. But oddly, it was brighter and I was cold and sore. Then I realized I was laying on a cold hard ground, outside. I understood nobody helped me back into a bed. I was starting to think Silver didn't care about me anymore, but then I saw that the mail arived. When I opened the mailbox I saw a newspaper. I took the newspaper in and started reaing it. My heart started to drop when I saw this article. it said "Silver Murdered." My eyes started to widen. I continued reading "A mobian hedgehog from the future was murdered by an unknown killer." Stopped reading and started to panic. "It's all my fault Silver is dead, I hate myself now!" I wished this was all a dream, and that I would wake up in my bed, in my castle, in my FREAKING dimension. I was sobbing at the bench near sonic's house a few minutes later, and started running like crazy, in a strait line. An hour later I took a break from running, and saw a portal, at the same spot where the portal was before when I was going to my birthday party. I decided to jump through the portal. I was in my dimension, but I wasn't as happy as I expected myself to be. I continued to run like crazy. When I got home it was eleven thirty. One of my servants shouted "Princess! I thought you were dead! I thought you were going to a birthday party." I answered "Well It turned out to be a mounth long sleep over." And he continued "What happend to you?! You look terrible!" I explained the whole story to him. And after that I rushed to my bedroom. And heres where I am now, with a screwed up life, a tacky look of a red hoodie, funky eyes, weird stained and torn up jeans, tacky smiley face tattoos, and a weird pattern on my face! And to make it better I am going completely mad right now. It was all my fault all of my friends are dead! It's all my fault my life is screwed up! I forgot to ammention I grabbed a knife from the kitchen, and I know exacly what I am going to do with it! GOODBYE EVERYBODY!


End file.
